Some sensors such as pressure or impact sensors contain piezoelectric elements. These elements are generally based on bulk-processed, sintered ceramics or crystals. The high level of defectivity within these fragile crystalline structures results in failure at relatively low strain levels. For example, some piezoelectric elements begin to fail at a strain of around 0.1%. The brittleness of such ceramics also limits miniaturization & thinning with conventional manufacturing techniques such as machining, grinding, and cutting. The resulting sensors containing these elements are limited in application due to the limits on the piezoelectric elements themselves. In order to address these limits, the piezoelectric sensors have been placed in protective housings or canisters and are connected to specific proof masses designed to avoid damaging the piezoelectric elements in use. However, the housing tends to limit the usefulness of the sensors both in terms of the physical space required by the housing as well as the dynamic limits that can be achieved through the use of the housing and the proof mass. As a result, these types of sensors cannot be used in all situations.